Greater Heights
by Warm Solace
Summary: After thinking about it, the battle's not over. The battle has not been completely won. I'm just one step closer, but not really the grand finalist just yet. It's just the semi-finals, not the real deal. I shouldn't just relax like this. I have to train - train even harder. Today… TODAY must be executed perfectly. I have decided. Today… is THE opportunity of a lifetime.


We won the tournament and got a free day from school as a reward. How does that even happen, right? Whatever. What's the use of thinking about it? I'm going to enjoy the hell out of this free day. What are the odds that the school prefect would give an opportunity like this, you know? It's an opportunity of a lifetime!

An opportunity… of a lifetime.

Those words lingered in my thoughts for a moment, registering every word… savouring it. Today shall be the day I do what I've always wanted to do. The mood is good. We just won against a really strong contender of the region. What can possibly go wrong? Things seem to be falling into place! It's like a miracle just happened!

A miracle… Actually, I need a miracle NOW, at this moment.

After thinking about it, the battle's not over. The battle has not been completely won. I'm just one step closer, but not really the grand finalist just yet. It's just the semi-finals, not the real deal. I shouldn't just relax like this. I have to train - train even harder. Today… TODAY must be executed perfectly. I have decided.

Today… is THE opportunity of a lifetime.

Beep. Beep. … Click.

"O… Shin-chan?"

"Oha Asa forecasted that Cancers are going to reach greater heights today."

"Ah… not again. Shin-chan, with those horoscope things…"

He never misses a day, does he? Is Oha Asa some kind of god to him or something? He never listens to others' advice, even mine, but he religiously follows this person's predictions like its some sacred ritual. I know he's weird, but this 'weird' is a totally different level.

"You have seen enough proof to know that Oha Asa's word IS the truth."

"So, you called me because you need something. What is it?"

"Oha Asa said that greater things will happen outdoors. Go out with me."

Did he just say... 'GO OUT WITH ME'? It's not normal for a best friends to say that to each other… right? It's gross. I mean, two guys… Well, not that it's 'wrong' or anything like that. It's quite common nowadays. What the hell? What am I thinking about? Anyway, I need to help this best bud of mine in his vocabulary. People might think he's a crazy lunatic if he goes on with life like this.

"Uh… You mean, go outSIDE with you, right?"

"What is wrong with you? You know that's what I meant."

I felt dizzy a all of a sudden. This guy… really does not know how to express himself properly. He says this, but he meant to say something else. I don't know how this guy makes friends. Well, I'm his friend. Maybe it's because I'm the only one who is able to tolerate his special type of weird-ness? I don't even know.

"So, where do we meet?"

"I'm right outside your house. Hurry up."

Click.

This guy… and today had officially begun.

* * *

"What's the rush, Shin-chan?"

I took the time to give him a semi-annoyed look while keeping my composed smile visible since I'm SUCH a good friend. Still, I am angry at him for suddenly barging in on my 'perfect' day. I wanted to do do a few exercises before I left the house. It's good to do some warm-up before leaving for anywhere, right? He should know this - he's my teammate. What is up with Shin-chan, today out of all the days?

Ah right, Oha Asa's word is the law. Just... great.

"I can't miss this great opportunity that Oha Asa has presented me. What happens if I wasn't outside at the time I would be destined to 'reach greater heights'?"

With his hand bandaged as usual, he lifted his hidden slender fingers towards his face, only to push his glasses toward the bridge of his nose to secure his frames before setting them back down to his side. I know that this was a normal gesture for those who have specs, but there was something elegant and serene on how this man did it. I can't seem to put it into words. I just end up fixating my gaze on his bandages, his fingers… to the bridge of his nose, to his face.

Before he notices anything, I reluctantly faced forward as we aimlessly walked side-by-side. It was nothing special. If he wasn't in the mood to ride the rickshaw, this is the next valid option for him. I don't understand it either. The rickshaw made us seem distant from each other since I always pulled it for him like an idiot - like what a slave would do for his master. But whenever he didn't feel like using his personal transport, he would walk alongside me and never strayed too far in front or at the back. I think it's his way of saying 'I value you as a friend even if I treat you like a slave'. Shin-shan may not be the best in expressing his thoughts through words, but he sure does it extremely well through actions. It's just one of those amazing things you find out when you get to know this person for real. This doesn't disregard the fact that he is still a weird person.

"Can't you do it by yourself, Shin-chan? You're a grown man."

"I need a witness, and you're going to do just that. Witness the truth. Witness what Oha Asa's words bring forth."

"…Riiight."

I didn't argue. Ever since I knew him, he was passionate about fortune-telling. I never knew how it started and didn't bother asking about it. I just accepted his weird-ness and eventually became friends. Imagine able to put up with that constant praising of Oha Asa each day. It was really annoying at first, but I learned how to just let him be. He doesn't show much expression, he never really did, but there is something - something in his eyes - that shows happiness with finding out these kinds of superstitions. He was never really interested in anything aside from basketball, and Oha Asa is an exception to this rule.

Why did I bite my lip just now? Am I… and why is my hand curled into a ball?

"We are here."

I managed to look upward despite struggling between awkward feelings and gestures only to see a sign of an amusement park blatantly staring back at me. With a puzzled face, I turned to look at the green-haired man beside me whose expression looks as stoic, quote en quote, as ever. He never liked places that involved a lot of people and noise, except if it's the court, of course. However, I ended up repeatedly asking myself, why here out of all the places in Japan we could go to?

"Uh, Shin-chan-"

"This is it."

"Huh?"

"This is the place."

What's up with this guy today? An entire preschool just passed by, and every kid was either screaming in excitement or screaming in fear. Those two types of shouting are annoying to hear when 'in harmony'. Still, he seemed fixated on the fact that this is the venue where he will get his 'grand prize'. He didn't look particularly excited by it, his gaze just said that it's 'now or never'.

"Shin-chan, why-"

"No excuses."

Ah, he walked forward already. I couldn't even say a thing. He must be THAT serious about Oha Asa's prediction. He emitted an aura like a shark having smelled blood and is on the look out for the source. A typical predator and prey scenario. It was pretty scary on my end, but all I could do was blurt out an uncomfortable laugh at the situation and just go on with the flow. It took me a while to get my feet moving out of utter amazement of this guy's dedication until suddenly…

"Can you be any faster?"

Shin-chan stopped midway from the entrance in the direction of the ticket booth. Just when I thought that it didn't matter if I was with him or not, he managed to turn around from his current position to look at me. His face slightly disjointed at annoyance due to me taking my 'sweet' time and waited until I was by his side once more. It amazes me how he is able to reassure my doubts with just a simple gesture - waiting until I was half a meter radius within his vicinity. It's a precise measurement, but being able to break his one meter mark is something I silently brag about. I bet not even the Generation of Miracles were able to break that strong fortress. He kept his distance from everybody, especially if their zodiac signs were not compatible with each other on a specific day. I guess, this is the perk of being the friend that is closest to him.

Closest to him…

"Takao, the strategy is to ride all things related to height."

I was taken away from my thoughts as Shin-chan's voice pierced my ears. Rather, I was dumbfounded by his statement - how blatantly absurd it was. Usually, this weirdo would say things more eloquently, but really, 'ride all things related to height'? That's practically 90% of the entire park's amenities. Is he intending to stay here the WHOLE DAY? A ride-all-you-can ticket costs a lot of money! Not only that, but it will consume a lot of our time since we have to wait in line for a minimum of thirty minutes for all the rides relating to 'height'. Those 'height' rides usually are the most sought out attractions! What the hell-

"If it's for Oha Asa, there are no limitations."

Aaand he flashes two tickets, both premium, ride-all-you-cans. Meaning, for an added EXPENSIVE fee, you'd get priority seating. With these passes, we didn't have to fall in line like the normal patrons of the park. We simply just had to show up and we can immediately hop on.

THIS GUY… is really not giving up, huh?

Actually, this is what I admire about Shin-chan. Well, it can get annoying sometimes, but still… I guess, it's part of his charm.

"Stop gawking, Takao."

Here we go.

* * *

He went straight for the roller coaster.

"Takao, I have a favor to ask."

"What is it now, Shin-chan?"

I used an irritated tone just for fun, hoping that it would cause some kind of distraction and annoy my friend for sounding annoyed. Shin-chan is actually fun to tick off. His reactions are superb - bizarre - in a sense that he gets confused on which emotion to show. He basically doesn't know if he should show that he is annoyed or just act 'complacent' but actually boiling in irritation inside. It's amusing to watch, the confusion and all.

"Hold my hand."

Wh-What? Wjhat the hell is going on? What is he thinking saying such a thing? I never knew he was scared of roller coasters? Is he scared of roller coasters? How come I didn't know this? What kind of a friend am I? What should I do? Should I confirm it with him? Should I just wag my tail and do as he says?

"Shin-chan… I didn't know you didn't like roller coasters."

"Idiot. I'm talking about my hand- my left hand."

Ah, he was pertaining to the bandaged one. His precious hand that cannot be damaged for the accuracy of his shots relied on those slender fingers. His basketball career could end in an instant if there was anything that happened to it. In a nutshell, we can say that because of his left-handedness, he was part of the Generation of Miracles. The source of his 'power'…

"Are you done spacing out? We're next to be seated."

He entered the cart first so that my right hand will be able to protect his prized possession. With my own, I shielded his fingers, making sure I have a firm grip on them without putting on too much pressure. I have to remain this composure for the rest of the ride and believe me, it's difficult just imagining how I will be able to pull it off. I decided to let my left arm shoulder all the damage that the roller coaster may throw at me. I held onto the bar that was pushed by the ride attendant close to our bodies. I made sure that the shock of the coaster's throttle would focus on my 'sacrifice' arm in order to lessen the pressure on the hand that was holding Shin-chan's.

Clang. Clang. Clang.

We were lifted up slowly for the coaster to gain some momentum. Shin-chan also took the same stance I did, making sure that his other hand will not be harmed. He had pressed his feet at the edge of the cart we sat on as well for additional support. This method made his legs capable of absorbing some of the shock that may occur during the ride. I never would have thought about it, but I followed his example.

I stand corrected. It's not just his left hand that gave him 'power'. In the event something does happen to his precious hand, he still has his brain to back up his 'shortcomings'.

"Bring it on."

He muttered. I couldn't help but burst into laughter as he blurted the statement like it was between life or death. Why not enjoy the ride? The 'greater heights' thing will just happen, no need to make such a big fuss about it. If luck is coming your way, it will come without fail. Isn't that what superstition is all about?

Before I could even comment, the big dive is seconds away.

"Shin-chan, WOOOOO!"

* * *

"Tch. It wasn't here."

"You think so?"

There were a lot of high points in that particular roller coaster, but none of them had an effect on Shin-chan's luck gauge.

Does that mean we have to...

"Should we go again?"

"No. What do you think will happen to my hand if I rode that thing again?"

His question did not sound like one. Rather, he seemed irritated that I asked. Maybe the shock still affected his hand even after doing the proper counter-measures to have the tremor be absorbed in a different part of his body. Usually, I would laugh at him being irritated with such a small thing, but I didn't, for some reason. Maybe, I am not able to comprehend how important his hand is to his basketball career, but I'm sensitive enough not to add insult to injury.

I am his closest friend after all.

Here we go again with… 'the closest friend'.

"Takao, let's move."

"Huh, to where?"

"That."

"Don't tell me-"

Rapids. He freaking wants to ride the Wild Water Rapids.

"Shin-chan, are you serious?"

"Takao, since when was I not serious?"

Does he even know that it will be highly possible that his bandages would come off once it gets splashed with water? What happened to all my praising about him being a genius even if his left hand is severed from his body? Did I speak too soon? Did I expect too much? Wait...

Ah, I think it ticked him off that the Roller Coaster did not give him what he wanted.

"We are getting on that. Let's go."

Ah, now I can tell that he is indeed frustrated. Even geniuses have their minute flaws. This particular Einstein loses his logical reasoning once he reaches a certain tolerance threshold. Since the Roller Coaster we rode had particularly many 'high places', he definitely expected that in one of those crucial points, Lady Luck - Oha Asa, rather - would kiss him on the cheek. Since it didn't happen, it kind of pushed him off the edge.

As you can see, his tolerance threshold isn't that commendable.

"Takao!"

See?

* * *

"Excuse me sir, but if you really want to ride immediately, you and your friend will have to sit in separate gondolas. Will that be okay?"

Ah, I bet Shin-chan would wait until the next turn because he'd probably let me secure his left hand and avoid any casualties that may occur. I mean, rapids are not as intense as the coaster, but the enemy here is the water spoiling Shin-chan's bandages. I started to lean against the railings, expecting that we'd be the first to ride on the next turn when suddenly…

"It doesn't matter. Takao, let's go."

"Hah?!"

Ugh… Shin-chan really did lose his focus on protecting his 'weapon of choice'. What if he loses his 'title' because of a sudden freak accident that his hand got drenched in dirty rapids water? Wait a minute… why am I even thinking about the worse possible scenario that can happen? I mean, he can't possibly be that delicate. I mean, he's a full grown man for crying out loud. What is wrong with me? I need to have more faith on Shin-chan's ability to take counter-measures with regards to his left hand.

…

Then again, I spoke too soon.

As we finished the Wild Water Rapids, I predicted the expected. His bandages came undone, soaked all the way through, with no way of remedy. The idiot's spare bandages also got drenched since he ended up being the 'fortunate' one to be showered by the famous waterfall at the end of the ride. Of course, by having him experience the 'best part' of the ride confirms his scarcity of luck, and that Oha Asa's blessing still have not been graced upon him. Wait...

Did… Did I just... see the water evaporate from Shin-chan's body?

"Um, Shin…chan?"

"We're going back to the roller coaster."

"W-Wait, Shin-chan, we should dry up-"

"NOW!"

Ah, here we go again.

* * *

We eventually rode the roller coaster quite a few times. I didn't bother counting, for I was starting to get nauseous by the time we hit our third consecutive run. If I kept count, I might have sprayed unwanted debris to the rest of those who are came to the amusement park to have a fun time. I wouldn't want to ruin the experience for them. Eventually, my limbs started to hurt as I had to make sure to protect Shin-chan's left hand more securely because it did not have anything else covering it except my hand.

My hand… is holding his hand.

I didn't realise it the first time we rode the roller coaster for I was too focused on keeping his fingers from harm's way. Now that it has become a routine from the number of times we rode the same attraction, I had a bit more time to process what I have been doing.

People usually say that a basketball player's hands would eventually become calloused, or at least rough, due to handling the rubberised ball for long periods of time. It would be for the best advantage for a player to have 'textured' hands in order to have a stronger grip on the ball and have more control over it. However, Shin-chan's hands were particularly different.

They were almost like silk.

There lies the secret to his 'power'. With hands so smooth, every pulse is able to control the lift and air the basketball is able to receive as it soars towards the hoop. With every vibration his hand emits, he is able to transform it into a force that magnets the ball toward that crucial metallic ring. It's amazing just thinking about it, and how this man does it like he was born with it.

I started to think… was it because of him having bandages on his hands all the time? I never really thought about it until now, but it wasn't ball control that he prioritised. Rather, he didn't need to focus at all on ball control. Once the ball is passed to him, from wherever he is, he shoots… and almost never misses. It never ceases to amaze me how he is able to do that. Even if I am guarding another opponent, my eyes make me able to see whatever is happening in the court.

Actually, the focal area of my vision… is him.

Selfish as it may seem, majority of the time, the team relies on his shooting ability. 'Rely' is such a strong term… rather, we have no choice but to bank on his skill to defeat the other schools that have a member who are part of the Generation of Miracles. It's not like we wanted this kind of set-up, but it is probably the best strategy we could think of to defeat the other teams. Many do not know this, but the farther he is from the hoop, the longer the time it takes him to calculate the correct angle and trajectory before he takes a shot.

And… I'm in charge of not letting anyone near him when he is about to shoot.

Since he did not train specifically to have commendable ball control, any slight push can ruin a perfect shot. It is my duty to keep watch of those who may have the ability to break through Shutoku's strong defence. Not that it happens a lot, but we can't take our chances because every possible shot should be executed perfectly.

The strategy has to be flawless… like him.

As I was trapped deep in my thoughts, I suddenly felt my hand twitch as the ride started to slow down to a stop. I unintentionally tightened my grasp on his hand, and I did not intend to let go anytime soon. Rather, it seemed like I couldn't control my hand at that point in time. I wonder why? Did his unbandaged hand also had a magnetic effect on mine? I couldn't explain the calming effect it had on me as I lightly caressed his precious hand. It feels weird, but not... at the same time. Is this what you call…

"Takao, what are you doing? We're getting off."

As I heard his sharp tone penetrate my ear, I immediately removed my hand from his. The ride had ended, and his expression seemed that he still wasn't satisfied. Oha Asa's prophecy had not yet been fulfilled, so it seems. He stormed away from the roller coaster and sat in a bench nearby. I quietly followed him, my thoughts still cloudy after that deep semi-relfection. I didn't bother sitting down, I just stood across him. His back scrunched down, with his fingers entwined together to support his forehead, he muttered under his breath.

"What did I do wrong? I did everything."

I suddenly started to feel sorry for him, for the sun is starting to set and he still wasn't able to have a taste of Oha Asa's 'prize' of the day. Biting my lower lip for a moment before placing a hand on his shoulder, I crouched so that his face was at the same level as mine. I had a sympathetic smile plastered on my face, reassuring him that the day has not ended yet.

Well, I decided TODAY will be THE DAY… might as well follow through.

"There's one more ride we haven't tried that might make you reach 'greater heights', whatever that means."

From my current position, I stood up and faced a brightly lit mechanism that moved so serenely, taking its time so that those who rode on it would have a relaxing time as they appreciate the view that comes with it.

Indeed, it was the Ferris Wheel.

"Shin-chan, when did Oha Asa ever let you down?"

For the first time today, I saw his lips curl slightly upward for a split second as he stood up.

"The park is about to close. Hurry up."

He… really does not know how to say things properly, huh?

* * *

Last to ride, last to get off… that's exactly what happened.

We managed to get ourselves the last cart available for the last 'spin' of the day. I'm not sure if you call it lucky… but this is the last chance I will be able to make this day... THE day. After admiring the view the entire ride, the small voice box located in the middle of the cart started to emit some static noises, signifying that the one controlling the ride is about to give a message.

"Our dear customers, the ride is at its end. To facilitate departure, the first to board the ferris wheel are the first to be accommodated. Those who rode at a later time, we ask for your patience…"

The rest of what the staff member said just drifted away from my ear lobes. Instead, I was panicking inside. I haven't made the day THE day yet, for I was busy staring at the scenic view that the ferris wheel provided for us. Shin-chan and I didn't really talk the entire duration of the ride, he was probably busy watching out for Oha Asa's promise to 'appear'. He sat directly opposite me, his eyes closed like he always does when he is waiting for something to happen. It was his way to calm his nerves whenever things didn't go his way. It's his way of self-assuring himself that the time will come when he will get what he wanted.

"Shin-chan."

Wait, what's happening? Why did I call out to him so suddenly? I wasn't able to think of how to handle this awkward situation, particularly, in breaking the silence as we wait for our turn to un-board the ride.

"Takao, I'm waiting. Keep quiet."

Ah, of course. Oha Asa's the priority. Oh right, I was only here to witness the glory of Oha Asa. Does it always have to be Oha Asa? Who watches your back whenever we have an important game to win? Who keeps an eye on you as well as the opponent whenever you're about to attempt to shoot? Can Oha Asa do that for you? Will Oha Asa be able to become your partner in the court as effectively as I tailored my skill to yours?

Wait, what am I…?

"You know what, Shin-chan-"

"Be quiet. I have to concentrate on-"

Oh to hell with it-

"I love you."

There it was. I said it... in the most un-romantic, un-climactic way. Before I knew it, we were positioned at the top most point of the Ferris Wheel. You should see the entire prefecture that we were in, as well as the sun slowly hiding itself to let the moon take over the throne for the night.

"Takao, you-"

"I didn't get to warm up this morning for today. Today was supposed to be THE DAY. The day I will…"

I paused for a moment as I felt heat rising to my cheeks. My hands also curled up into tight fists as I was overcome by embarrassment. I didn't get to say my confession the way I wanted it to be like. I wasn't prepared for this. I wasn't able to come up with a better scenario. How frustrating, this is.

"You know that before every important game, you need to warm yourself up before playing, right? You didn't give me a chance to prepare at all. You were already in front of my house, not giving me a chance to rehearse and plan a strategy!"

I need to stop yapping. All I have been saying are childish excuses. I'm… This… This is so disgraceful.

"I just… wanted this day to be PERFECT."

Just I said that, our cart started descending. I grunted audibly, feeling like a total loser for confessing in such an un-cool manner. How will I be taken seriously by this guy all he sees is rickshaw puller seated in front of him - a person he can dispose of however he pleases. I'm nothing but a slave, reluctantly following him like some mischievous puppy who still manages to follow his master's orders despite short-comings.

"The roller coaster must've damaged your brain cells."

There he goes again with his weird remarks. I know I'm supposed to be annoyed by his denseness. I mean, I just confessed to him just a few moments ago, but he manages to say an insulting statement without any sign of guilt.

I smile, either way, sincerely. His awkwardness is something I found attractive. Ah, I guess, my confession was a pure one after all. It was just not executed in the best possible way. The things he doesn't even know affect me in many amazing ways.

* * *

We parted ways right after getting off that ferris wheel. Quite abruptly actually, he just simply dismissed the day with a statement.

"Monday, then."

Now that I'm back where I started this morning, I decided to throw myself unto my bed, obviously tired with everything that happened today. I can't say it was the best day of my life, but indeed it was memorable. Riding the roller coaster that many times in a row should be recorded in the those famous World Record books. I don't even know how Shin-chan and I survived riding it so many times consecutively without having to spill our guts out.

Shin-chan and I…

Out of frustration, I slammed my hand on a pillow to relieve some pent up stress. My hand simply bounced due to the feathery-softness my pillow was endowed with. This precisely cushioned my hand from any damage for I hit my pillow harder than I thought I did.

"…hand from any damage… GAH, why does everything have to be related to today and Shin-chan-"

Beep. Beep. A text message.

_'I told you. Oha Asa is never wrong. Cancers will reach greater heights today. You made it happen, Takao.'_

As I finished reading the text, the hand I used to hit my pillow made its towards my face, covering all the shyness and shame that might have distorted my face to an unexplainable extent. Here he goes again, being vague about what he meant to say. Shin-chan, just this once, could you spare me this time and tell me... straight to my face... exactly how you feel?

I sound like I am complaining, but really... I'm so happy. So happy, that I don't even know what to do.

_'You do meant... that you LOVE ME, right?'_

Beep. Beep.

_'You know what I meant. Monday, then.'_

_'I love you, too, Shin-chan. See you on Monday.'_

Indeed, Today was THE opportunity of a LIFETIME. Our relationship soared to GREATER HEIGHTS.


End file.
